


Sunday Morning

by Madtom_Publius



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtom_Publius/pseuds/Madtom_Publius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza tries to wake up Alexander to go to church on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by publius-esquire

“Alexander, wake up.” Eliza fixed the final pin in her dark hair and called for her husband to drag himself from the bed for no less than the sixth time. When he instead just buried himself deeper in the the mattress, Eliza bit her lip and walked over to pull off the covers. That at last had her slumbering spouse starting up from his pillow, his auburn hair in complete disarray. He looked up at her, startled and confused, but she simply glared at him imperiously and stated matter-of-factly, “You need to prepare yourself for church.”

 

Blinking incomprehensibly at first, Hamilton shook the grogginess from his head. “It’s Saturday,” he mumbled.

 

Oh for goodness’ sake. “No, it’s Sunday morning,” she retorted, smoothing the folds of her dress in front of the looking glass, “and we’re running late as it is.”

 

“That can’t possibly be right,” muttered Alexander, rubbing his eyes as he tried to remember. Had he spent so many hours poring over the treasury papers in his office he’d completely lost track of time? Everything was foggy from the effects of too much coffee and too many numbers. 

 

Tying the ribbons of her bonnet under her chin, Eliza said, “I assure you, it is. Now, the children are already dressed, and I expect you to be downstairs in a few minutes.”

 

Sighing dramatically, Alexander fell back down on the bed, trying to make himself comfortable again. “I’m afraid I can’t this morning, Betsey,” he explained, pulling up the blankets. “I still have too much work, and it’s of the utmost importance that I finish it as swiftly as I am able. For that, I need at least a few more hours of rest.”

 

Eliza pursed her lips and asked, “More important than church?” Surely, there was no earthly duty that could take precedence over the spiritual. “You’ve missed the past three sermons! The reverend has already inquired about your absence. What shall I tell him if he asks again? That you’re home asleep when you should be paying your respects to Christ and the Holy Father? And what example are you setting for the boys? James is now asking why he has to go when his father gets to stay at home. You must serve as a better role model.”

 

“Aww, you know I’m a deeply spiritual man, Betsey,” said Hamilton, staring up innocently at his wife, who held her glare on him. No one was better at making him feel guilty about neglecting his Christian duties than his lioness. He sought a compromise instead. “My purse is downstairs on the dresser. Just give a generous donation in my name to the reverend.”

 

“Alexander!” exclaimed Eliza, voice overwrought with exasperation.

 

A devilish smile spread over Hamilton’s face and he patted the empty space on the bed next to him. “Perhaps we should instead stay in bed and invoke upon the name of God here?”

 

His wife apparently did not find his quip as witty as he did. “Get up,” she commanded with finality, ripping the covers off again. “You’re going to church.”


End file.
